


It's Hard to be Diplomatic

by Chloe_Hallow_Eve



Series: Black Paladin Lance [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Playful flirting between friends, Post Season/Series 02 (Voltron), Shiro's back in this, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Hallow_Eve/pseuds/Chloe_Hallow_Eve
Summary: Team Voltron, now that they have Shiro back, go to Lotor to plan the final fight.Set way after The Blue in the Black. Like, this is within the last five parts of this series.Full title: It's hard to be diplomatic when you and the person you're supposed to be planning with keep flirting





	

Lance wasn’t sure what he was expecting out of a diplomatic meeting with Prince Lotor, heir to the Galran Empire, son of Zarkon, but he really should have seen this coming. 

 

“Lance, my dear, you look as stunning as always.” Lotor took one of his hands gently, placing a kiss on his knuckles. 

 

And, okay, how could this  _ Greek God  _ call  _ him  _ stunning? Sure, Lance had charm, but compared to Lotor he was an ogre. Especially when the half Galra wore that perfectly fitted white uniform, topped off with purple highlights and a stunning cape-cloak thing. The silky white hair on the sides of his head were braided and pulled back, the rest left down, framing his simultaneously masculine and feminine features. His light purple skin was flawless, nails perfectly kept, smile just cocky enough to make knees weak. 

 

Though, they both knew the flirting was just for show. They were too similar to not understand that. Even so, they enjoyed the freedom they had in flirting with each other, as well as the tentative friendship that came from it. 

 

Lance flushed anyways, laughing. “Why, if I am stunning, then you must be absolutely breathtaking, Lotor.”

 

There was an irritated snort from behind Lance, most likely coming from everybody’s favourite mullet head. Which brought up another reason they did this. 

 

To watch Keith squirm uncomfortably until he gave up and asked Lance out. Or told them it was annoying. Either one would reveal his true feelings, something Lotor had made his personal mission in life for whatever reason. Lance wasn’t complaining. It was a great source of amusement. 

 

Lance delighted in the darker shade that came to Lotor’s cheeks. Then felt embarrassed horror when Lotor shot him a smirk and said, “In more ways than one, I can assure you.”

 

The mortification was completely worth it when the sound of several people choking reached Lance’s ears, accompanied by Shiro’s absolutely confused ‘what is happening’. It was the most beautiful thing Lance had ever heard, and he couldn’t stop from beaming at Lotor. 

 

“It would be my great honor if you would demonstrate some of those ways later.”

 

Pidge screamed. Lance wanted to cry, it was so beautiful. Lotor seemed to be on the same wavelength as him, because there were tears gathering in his bright yellow eyes. They took a moment to gather themselves back up before Lance turned to his team, looping an arm through Lotors. 

 

“I don’t think you’ve had the pleasure of meeting our leader, my prince.”

 

Lotor fixed his eyes on Shiro, who straightened under the weight. Any shock he was showing was replaced with respectful professionalism. Lance couldn’t help the fond gratitude he felt when he saw Shiro do these small things. He was so glad to have him back. 

 

Shiro stepped forward, offering his right hand. “Shiro. I’m glad to have you on our side, Prince.”

 

Lotor took the offered hand in a strong grip. “I’ve heard much of you from Lance. You’re quite the man. And please, Lotor is fine.”

 

Shiro glanced at Lance, who smiled back brightly. He didn’t answer any of the questions in the leader’s eyes, just turned to Lotor when he began to speak towards the rest of the group. 

 

“I haven’t been properly informed on how it is you managed to find him. Would you care to tell me over dinner? We can discuss what we came to discuss afterwards.”

 

Allura sighed heavily, not wanting to deal with Lotor any longer than necessary, but couldn’t exactly turn the offer down. One of the reasons they were here was to fix relations between their two species, not cause the chasm to widen. Sacrifices would have to be made. Watching Lotor and Lance exchange compliments, Allura shuddered at just what a sacrifice she was making. Though, it was better than either one flirting with her. 

 

“That would be lovely, thank you,  Lotor.” She said, nodding respectfully. 

 

Lotor glanced at her battle suit, then to Shiro in his black paladin armour, then to Lance, back in his blue armour. His eyes lingered on Lance much longer than they had on the other two. “I have to say, you look much better in blue. It brings out a shine to you.”

 

Lance rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help the pleased smile he had. He was more than happy to hand the leader position back over to Shiro, and be the right leg of Voltron again. He did miss flying Black a little, but Blue and him worked so much better than him and Black ever did. It really solidified that Lance was Blue’s paladin, her favourite paladin, the only paladin she would ever truly accept as her pilot. It was an amazing feeling. 

 

“Personally, I think I’d look best in purple. But thank you.” 

 

Hunk placed his hands on each of their shoulders, startling Lance and Lotor, and physically forced them apart. “Yeah, okay, that’s enough for today. I heard the word dinner, and would really appreciate not feeling sick before eating.”

 

Lance snorted, but made no more attempts at Lotor. The prince did the same. Hunk nodded appreciatively, gave Lance a warning frown, then started walking towards the dining room. Lance wondered if they were at Lotor’s personal residence too often if Hunk was able to find his way there so easily. He exchanged a look with Lotor before following his best friend. 

 

Hunk was the only person who knew Lance and Lotor were putting on a show. Well, he was the only person Lance had told. Lance didn’t doubt that Pidge had her suspicions and Coran had figured it out. But Hunk was accepting of the weird friendship, if not grossed out. He wasn’t completely for the way they were going about trying to get Keith to confess, but didn’t have any idea’s past ‘you tell him’, and that was something Lance was most definitely not going to do. 

 

Lance and Lotor fell into step, talking about their routines as of late, the others falling into step behind them. Lance heard Shiro ask Pidge about what was happening, to which they only answered with “something annoying”.  Lance couldn't help the goofy smile that broke out over his face. Yeah, it was good to have everyone back together. 

 

* * *

“-and then Hunk punched Haggar. I'd never seen him so angry before, it was beautiful.”

 

Lotor’s laugh was unexpectedly adorable. The first time Lance had made Lotor laugh, he'd stopped what he was doing to squeal. Now, he just felt his own laughter escape. 

 

“Well, that's quite the story. I'm impressed, Yellow Paladin. That took courage.”

 

Hunk shoved some food into his mouth, face flushing. “More like stupid, but so worth it.” 

 

Allura, dabbing her mouth delicately with a napkin, set her clear plate a bit away from herself. “As much as I love to talk about the success of my paladins, we really must discuss a plan of action.”

 

Lotor sighed, but nodded. “Very well then.”

 

Allura nodded back. “First of all, do you know of Haggar’s whereabouts?”

 

“Not a clue, I’m afraid. After my betrayal, she went into hiding, and none of my men have seen or heard hide nor tail of her since. I believe she knows I, and the Blade, have men on the inside.”

 

“Unfortunate. Do you know of a way to track her?”

 

“The druids are all connected, I believe. They can speak to each other telepathically, and seem to know where the others are at all times. I believe we could use this to our advantage, now that you have some experience with your own magic, Allura.”

 

Allura frowned. “I don’t believe we should rely on my powers. Even with my training, I am hesitant to use them and still don’t have a clear grasp on how they work.”

 

“Well, it’s not like anyone gave you a ‘how to’ book on this stuff, Princess.” Pidge injected quickly.

 

“Yes, you have been doing splendidly on your own!” Coran smiled. “Trust in yourself, Allura. I believe you can accomplish this.”

 

“And I have an idea of how it can be done.” Shiro, who had previously been frowning at his plate, looked up, determination shining in his eyes. “Something the druids could do when I was their prisoner was enter our minds. I’m not exactly sure how it works, but they were able to extract all sorts of information that way. The one setback was that the one subjected to this method of interrogation, if you could even call it that, usually came out of it with their psyche a bit damaged. I don’t know if it was on purpose or not, but the more they got from the person, the more they either lost their minds or forgot how to take care of themselves. I was lucky enough to experience it only once, but it was a terrible experience, which is why I’m hesitant to suggest it.” Shiro made eye contact with Allura. “You’d have to be conscious of that, and be able to make a tough choice. I’m not saying this is our only option, or even our best option, but it’s the most direct.”

 

Lance, in the silence, grinned. “Have I told you how much I missed you?”

 

Shiro gave him a stern look, but was smiling, so the effect was lost. “Just a couple of times.”

 

“More like a couple of hundred times.” Pidge grumbled. 

 

Allura paused, taking in the new information, before speaking. “I will keep that in mind. Thank you, Shiro. Next problem; what do we do when we are up against Haggar?”

 

“Can’t we just punch her again?” Keith raised a brow. 

 

Lance almost snorted. Lotor didn’t hold his back. Of course his first words of the afternoon was an inquiry about punching people. 

 

Keith narrowed his eyes at Lotor. “What?”

 

“Somtimes I wonder if you actually are a paladin when you’re so…. Unintellegent. The only reason Hunk was able to punch Haggar was because he got lucky. I wouldn’t stake your lives on being able to catch her with your fist again.”

 

Keith bristled, opening his mouth to tell Lotor off no doubt, but Lance quickly intervened. “He’s right. Not the you being stupid part, even if you act like it sometimes, the we can’t rely on punching her again part. For one, she’s a slippery bitch. Wouldn’t be able to get her to hold still if we tried. Only Allura has gone toe to toe with her before. Two, she’s kind of the head witch. Remember what she did to me?” A few people around the table flinched. “Yeah. She can do the same to anyone. Three, this isn’t something we can just wing. We need a concrete strategy with enough back ups to make it even just a little safe. I want to give her a smackdown just as much as you, bud, but we have to be smart about this.”

 

Keith slumped, scowling, looking thoroughly like a toddler that just got told he couldn’t have a cookie before dinner. 

 

“Lance is right.” Shiro placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder, an apologetic smile on his lips. “We can’t do this without a plan.”

 

Keith slumped further. His head was almost below the table. Pidge snickered. 

 

“That’s all and good, but does anyone have any ideas on how to go about this?” Allura sighed. 

 

Pidge straightened in their seat, a mischievous grin spreading across their face. “Actually, yes. Slav and I were talking the other day, and we might have just the thing.”

 

* * *

Lance stared at the ceiling of his temporary room in Lotor’s house (which he had used so much some of his stuff was starting to collect there), going over the main plan in his mind. It was a good plan. Could use some adjustments here and there, but solid. They hadn’t discussed backup plans yet, but Lance knew Shiro was already thinking up a million and one situations to prepare for. He probably wouldn’t be getting much sleep tonight. 

 

Lance turned over, facing the door. He wasn’t faring much better, really. He didn’t have his face mask or headphones here, and hadn’t thought to grab them from the castle. Every creak and shift in the night made him jumpy. That, and his mind kept flitting through the worst case scenarios, what he would do if not everyone survived. He closed his eyes for a moment and exhaled slowly. He’d be crushed no matter who it was. 

 

A knocking on his door had Lance sitting up, eyes blinking curiously. After a few moments of silence, where Lance almost convinced himself he was imagining things, there was a second flurry of knocks. Lance tossed the covers off of himself, padding over to the door. He opened it to a sheepish looking Keith. 

 

“Did I wake you up?” He asked, scuffing his bare toes along the floor.

 

Lance shook his head. “No, I was up still. What are you doing here?”

 

Keith’s mouth twisted oddly, and he ducked his head to hide his burning cheeks. “I couldn’t sleep.”

 

Lance stared at him, then huffed, opening the door a bit wider. “Come on in, Mullet Man. The beds got plenty of room.”

 

Keiths face went positively red, but he slid into the room anyways. Lance grinned. When he had slipped into bed with Keith that one time, he hadn’t thought it would become a regular thing. He was kind of glad it was, though. Every once in awhile, he could cuddle the red paladin without consequence. 

 

“You’re room is big.” Keith observed, glancing around. “Bigger than mine. And fancier.”

 

“Lotor likes me more.” Lance explained flippantly, hiding a smile when Keith scowled at the name. 

 

Lance got back into bed first, holding the covers out as Keith followed suit. At first, the two had tried to press themselves to the opposite sides of the bed, but after waking up in a tangle of limbs every time they gave up and just started by curling up together. 

 

Lance fitted his head below Keith’s chin, arms encircling his waist. Keith wrapped his arms around to his back, shifting to fit their bodies together more easily, and slid their legs together. Lance grinned into Keith’s neck. 

 

“I can feel you smirking.” Keith grumbled. 

 

“Not smirking, smiling. Now shut your  _ quiznack  _ and go to sleep.”

 

“Still not using that word correctly.”

 

“Shush!”

 

Keith chuckled, but relented. For all of two minutes. “How do you think it’s going to go?”

 

Lance sighed, but didn’t ask for clarification. “As well as it can go. But terribly if you don’t let me sleep. So shut up and close your goddamn eyes.”

 

“They are closed.”

 

“Bullshit.”

 

“How would you be able to tell? You’re not looking.”

 

“I swear to every deity in existence, plus the lions, that if you don’t close your mouth, I will kick you out of this bed.”

 

Keith pressed his face into Lance’s hair, effectively staying quiet, though Lance could feel him smiling. Lance matched his breaths to Keith’s, even after the other was lost to the world, until he relented to sleep. 

 

The next day would bring about just as many complications as it would solutions. But tonight, all Lance knew was Keith’s breath on the top of his head, his warmth surrounding Lance, and the sound of his heartbeat mingling with the movements of his chest. All he knew was sleep and the far off lands in his dreams. All he knew was that he was undeniably, irrevocably in love with the boy in his bed. 

  
All he knew was that he really, really hoped that the boy loved him too. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't quite sure where I wanted Lotor to come in, so I went with the place that brought up as many questions as possible and answered as little as possible. I think I did alright. 
> 
> It was a weird whim I had to have this placed after they get Shiro back, but I kind of like how I did that. Lets you know he's not dead but not telling you how we got him back.
> 
> There needed to be some sap at the end there. It needed to happen. Don't fight me on this. 
> 
> Thank you all for your amazing support! It makes my day to read your comments and see your kudos and bookmarks! I love you all~~~!!!


End file.
